Fertility
by The Flippant Writer
Summary: However, Suzaku hadn't counted on her being so...fertile.


Suzaku loved Euphemia. That was an undeniable fact of life. So it was only natural that - after the success of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan, the dissolution of the Black Knights, the unexpected death of the Emperor, and the crowning of Lelouch (which was a result of a long and complicated plan that only Lelouch could have possibly come up with) – he decided to marry her. Of course, a Knight proposing to a princess, while technically legal, was something previously unheard of. However, Euphemia surprised every one by accepting the proposal with streaming tears and a large smile plastered across her face.

Their marriage was a grand affair (courtesy of Lelouch). Suzaku remembered that day as though it had only happened an hour ago. Euphemia's sister, Cornelia, was standing off to the side looking unhappy, but accepting. It was a start at least. The Royal family – at least, the one's that survived Lelouch's rise to the throne – and several hundred noble families were seated in the pews. The student council had acquired a First Class ticket to Britannia to watch the wedding, and were all dressed in their finest clothes to celebrate the occasion. A smile adorned each of their faces, with the exception of Nina, who had a dark look on her face. To this day, he never understood why she looked so glum.

Then the music started.

Euphemia was the embodiment of heaven. Her entire figure seemed to radiate elegance and beauty. She gracefully began walking down aisle, arm-in-arm with the new Emperor himself. It seemed to be an eternity before they finally reached the altar. Suzaku's entire focus was on her. She was positively glowing. He stumbled through his vows and dropped the ring twice, but Euphie never laughed or scolded him. She just stood there with the same patient, beautiful smile that only seemed to get bigger with every slip-up he made.

"You may kiss the bride."

Finally, the one moment where Euphemia li Britannia, the Angel of Britannia, became _his_ Euphie. _His_ angel. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed back just as passionately. From that day forward, he was Suzaku li Britannia, husband to the Angel of Britannia.

He had whisked her off to their honeymoon without even bothering to go to the reception, eager to spend time alone with the love of his life. There, they gave themselves to passion. They allowed themselves to get lost in its heated depths.

Even before the marriage, they agreed they wanted kids. A modest number, like two or three. However, Suzaku hadn't counted on her being so...fertile.

"DAAAAD!"

"Hey daddy! Look what I drew!"

"Daddy! Todoh hit me again!", "Did not!", "Did too!"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Daddy, turn up the TV! Uncle Lulu is on again!"

"I'm hungry!"

Suzaku li Britannia, Knight of One and husband to the Angel of Britannia, was up to his neck in kids. Nine, to be exact; one, his teenaged daughter Beatrice, was off doing Kami knows what. Euphemia was off on another political mission (most likely declaring another Area free from Britannia) and that left him with the kids and a few maids to help out. He bit back a defeated sigh and began his fatherly duties.

"Eric, I know you're here, you don't have to yell for me."

"I just wanted to talk to you about the Lancelot..."

"No, Eric, you can't pilot it. End of discussion. ("Hmph!") That's a very beautiful picture of mommy, Rachel. You should show it to her when she gets home."

"Okay!"

"Todoh, I gave you that shinai to practice with, not to harass Felicia with. Now apologize"

"...sorry..."

"There, now can you please get a bottle for Kallen so she'll stop crying? Sure, Adela, can you hear it better now?"

"Yes, thank you, daddy!"

"No problem, sweetie. Amy, can you please take Sasuke to the kitchen and make him something to eat?"

"Of course, my lord. Come along, young master."

With his numerous progeny finally settled down, Suzaku plopped himself down into his chair and relaxed. Arthur was fast asleep on Suzaku's desk, despite all the noise. Why his kids always chose to gather in his study when their mother was gone was beyond him. But...it was rather nice that his kids decided to spend so much time around him. His eyes drifted over to the side of his study and noticed one of his sons sitting in a chair in the corner by the door, face buried in his legs. Apparently his duties weren't done yet. Suzaku stood up and quietly walked over to the 8-year-old boy. When he reached him, he knelt down and looked at his distraught son, concern ghosted on his features.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?"

Lloyd sniffled and peeked over his knees. His eyes, a striking wisteria, were watery. He ranswered, "Todoh said I'm a nerd for liking chess...and then he said my hair made me look like a girl..."

Suzaku sighed and placed his hand on top of Lloyd's head. Then he gave his son a light smile and said, "You're not a nerd just because you like to play chess. You're a smart, young man. You have Uncle Lelouch's brains."

Lloyd blushed at the compliment and looked away. Then he said, in a low voice, "But...my hair..."

Suzaku gently eased Lloyd's head up to reveal his brown hair ended in shocking pink at the bangs. Suzaku affectionately rubbed the boy's head and said, "It's your mother's mark. Proof that you're going to be just as kind and caring as her."

Lloyd just grabbed his bangs in his fist and hid them from view, "But it looks stupid...the colors don't match...and it makes me look dumb..."

Suzaku carefully removed Lloyd's hand from his hair and said, "People won't remember you for how you look, they'll remember you for what you do. And as long as you remember that, no amount of mean words can hurt." Lloyd looked up at his father and thought about his words. Then, a small smile grew on his face and he nodded, "Thanks, dad..."

Suzaku smiled back, lifted his son up and placed him on his feet. Then he pointed at Todoh, who was practicing with his shinai in the corner, and said, "The only reason Todoh acts the way he does is because he can't stand being shown up. I was the exact same way when I was younger. Just, give him some time and he'll open up eventually."

Lloyd's smile grew just a little bit and he nodded, "Alright, dad. Thanks." Then he wrapped his arms around his father and ran off to join Rachel in her drawing.

The Knight of One leaned against the wall and sighed lightly. Sometimes, it was a real treat to be a father.

The door to the study opened and in stepped a figure. A figure he knew quite well. His angel, Euphemia. She had stepped in quietly and stopped to look at her children, a loving smile on her face. Her figure had almost no indication of giving birth nine times. He was almost tempted to ask her if she was using black magic. He snuck up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in against his chest. She jumped at the unexpected contact but relaxed against him upon looking behind her and seeing who it was.

"Were they good?" she asked. Suzaku chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head, "Yeah, little angels."

Euphemia rested her hands on his arms, "Good." Suzaku closed his eyes and allowed himself this reprieve from the outside world.

"MOMMY'S BACK!"

'Mommy! Look what I drew!"

"I have to show you this new move dad taught me, mom!"

"Daddy said I have Uncle Lelouch's brains, mommy!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH"

Euphemia giggled and Suzaku bit back a sigh. Peace couldn't last forever.

"Hard to believe we're going to have another one on the way, Suzaku."

Why did his wife have to be so fertile?

**A/N: Well, first story. I hope it's received well. Critique is more than appreciated. Some might be curious as to why Suzaku received the li Britannia name. I always assumed that if you marry into the Royal family, you inherit the Royal name. Other might be wondering why he named on of his kids Kallen. Well, she was a worthy adversary and he respected her.**

**I realize some of the things I used to explain how this universe ended up about can be taken as lazy and a cop-out, but I didn't want to spend forever explaining it, it would've detracted from the story.**


End file.
